Other Plans
by Alternate Rain
Summary: Fate has other plans. Cloud's made it into SOLDIER, and Sephiroth never goes to Nibleheim. How will things turn out with these turn of events? AU. Written by Jeanneandheralters and Aeriths-Rain. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeanne: Wow, so it's our first chaptered fic that isn't just humor! It's got several pairings? Which of us is going to list them?**

**Aeriths-Rain: You can, you are better at remembering than me!**

**Jeanne: Okay!**

**Seph/Zack friendship fun! Reno/Cloud! Fatherson Tseng/Rufus! Rude/Cissnei!**

**Jeanne: Oh it so spoilery! -squiggles-**

**Aeriths-Rain: **_**-facepalms and edges away-**_

**Jeanne:-**_**excessively happy-**_

**Disclaimer: They own nothing, not even Raine Strife.**

**Jeanne; Oh! Oh! And this is AU! If you didn't already know by the summary!**

Zack hummed idly, watching the road pass by under the churning wheels of their transport. Cloud was bent over the back of the truck as it moved, hurling up his Midgar Charms for whatever trucks that passed by to see. The poor SOLDIER didn't look to pleased to be in a moving object.

Zack chuckled, leaning over to pat the other's back. "Nearly there." The poor boy might have been a good fighter, but travel sickness seemed to be his major weakness.

"We could always see if the scientists can concoct some medicine for you?" His threat was empty though. Shiva knows what they'd do to the young SOLDIER, probably turn him into a chocobo or something equally disturbed. He chuckled louder, picturing his friend with a beak.

Cloud scowled slightly, pausing in his heaving long enough to flip his friend off. Of course it didn't last long, and he was bent back over. "How long Zack?" Cloud managed between spilling his breakfast.

Zack sighed, stroking Cloud's back gently. "About another hour..." he murmured. He wondered if there was any way to transport Cloud without him getting sick. He'd have to speak to Sephiroth about it.

Cloud moaned and finally pulled back into the truck, hand resting on his stomach. He could last an hour without emptying the contents of his stomach on the road. After all he was one of the two SOLDIERs on this mission. The two grunts were eyeing Cloud oddly and it was making him rather nervous.

Zack grinned at him, not saying anything. He didn't want to distract his friend when he was clearly trying to focus on not being ill. He stared back at the grunts, ending up in a staring match with one of them.

The blonde looked up upon hearing one of the grunts collapse in a fit of laughter. Glancing at Zack, he realized the man had been having a staring contest with the poor grunt. No one could take that for long without laughing.

The nauseous feeling was diminishing and Cloud sat up. The blonde himself chuckled a bit when Zack turned to look at him.

Zack stuck his tongue out, fixing his eyes on Cloud's, not breaking eye contact as he waggled his eyebrows, tongue flicking from one side to another, and then waggling up and down.

Cloud covered his mouth, ducking his head slightly to hide behind his uniform shirt. The blonde tried not to laugh, though he soon failed. The blonde clutched his stomach as he attempted to stem the tide of laughter, much as the grunt was doing.

Zack smiled, glad to see his friend clearly feeling better, and turned his attention back to the road. He hoped Cloud would do well as a guide here, having grown up in the small town.

Cloud looked ahead as well, his merriment quickly dying as he saw his town looming ahead. "It's been so long," he murmured, remembering his promise. "We might need to hire a guide," Cloud turned to Zack.

Zack nodded. "Its alright Cloud. We'll be fine, I'm sure they'll love you," he knew Cloud had had a lot of problems as a child, but he hoped that it would be sorted now. No one was cruel to his friends that didn't regret it later.

The transport rolled to a stop, freeing Cloud from the last bit of motion sickness. Grabbing his sword, he hopped out. Glad that his feet were finally on solid ground, Cloud turned around. "Come on!" Zack's excitement was contagious, and no one, not even the great Sephiroth, was completely immune.

Zack leapt out after him, throwing an arm around Cloud's shoulder. "So... Where are we going?" It was good to be out of the transport. He ran around, ensuring the grunts were safely off the truck, and then began to look for their destination.

Cloud pointed towards the inn, a building not far from the town entrance itself. "I should... go ask someone about a guide," Cloud shuffled his feet nervously. The blonde handed his bag to Zack when the raven haired man gestured for it.

Zack chuckled, bouncing the bag in his arms. "Brought bricks?" He wouldn't put it past the younger blonde. He watched his friend as he headed towards the inn.

Cloud ignored the comment, a tactic he'd learned from the General. It was a pretty smart one too. The innkeeper looked up upon hearing his entrance. "Good evening," Cloud murmured. "I'd like to book two rooms and inquire about a guide through the mountains."

The innkeeper frowned slightly. "Do I know you?" There was something memorable about that mess of blonde hair. He wasn't sure though, and he didn't want to question a SOLDIER.

"I-it's Cloud Strife sir," Cloud bowed his head slightly, being respectful to the elder. "I'm glad your inn is still going. It never seems to get much business." The blonde smiled nervously, hoping the man wouldn't yell at him to get out.

The man sighed, eyebrow raising a little. He didn't know how it had happened, the boy had always seemed worthless, and yet he had succeeded in making something of himself. "I'm surviving," he said with a smile. "I'll find a guide for you."

"Thank you sir," Cloud took the keys to their rooms, handing them over to Zack who had just skipped in. He nodded politely, still nervous, to the innkeeper and lead the way upstairs.

Zack grinned at Cloud. "This place is TINY!" He followed Cloud upstairs. "You have to show me where you used to live alright?" He followed his words by an attack of the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Gongaga isn't any better! At least Nibleheim has scenery," Cloud joked, making fun of their small town heritages. Looking away from Zack's best (and irresistible) puppy-dog eyes, the blonde nodded. "My mom would love to have you."

Zack squealed, jumping a little. That was good news. "Scenery? A few non-climbable mountains for the monsters, that's all," he said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud looked over when he heard a knock on their door. The grunts were in the adjoining room so it couldn't be them.

Opening the door, he received a shock. There, standing with the innkeeper, was none other than Tifa Lockhart. "Your guide Strife," the man swiftly departed, leaving Cloud to stand there awkwardly.

Tifa waved shyly, noticing the other's awkward blush. She wondered how he was. "Cloud?" she hadn't expected him. "It's been a while."

"Cloudy-boy introduce me!" Zack slung his arm around Cloud's shoulders, grinning. "Is this the amazing Tifa you talked about so much?" Cloud nodded, blushing brightly.

Tifa laughed lightly, glad Cloud apparently had such a great friend. Not even five minutes in the raven haired SOLDIERs presence and she was already feeling happier than ever.

"Tifa this is Zack Fair. He works as General Sephiroth's second in command," Cloud sidestepped, effectively slipping out from Zack's arm and causing the man to tumble to the ground.

Tifa chuckled, helping Zack to his feet. "Typical.. They must allow anyone in if he's second," but her words were said with a smile, she was joking, wanting him to accept her. "So, Cloud has spoken a lot about me?" The other man nodded. "All good I hope?"  
Cloud scowled, elbowing Zack in the ribs. "Remember we have to visit my mom before we turn in for the night," he glanced meaningfully at his superior. Zack's eyebrows creased faintly.

"Sorry Teefs but we have to visit Ma Strife! We'll gossip more later," latching onto the blonde's wrist, Zack dragged him out of the inn and then into a random direction.

"Zack... my house is the other way."

Zack frowned, spinning and walking in the other direction, dragging Cloud along. "So? What is she like?"

"She's... well she's her," Cloud mumbled, pulling ahead of the Zack so he could lead the way. His house seemed to tower over him more than it ever did in his childhood. Knocking on the door nervously, he waited for his mom to answer.

Zack nodded, stumbling a little. He backed away, hiding behind Cloud. He always felt shy when meeting his friend's parents. He relaxed as the door opened, chuckling a little and holding out his hand for the woman's.

Raine eyed the rather tall teen hiding behind her son, hand outstretched towards her. Smiling she shook his hand before looking at Cloud. "Call ahead! Now I have to make more to eat!" She ushered the duo in before shutting the door.

Zack smiled and followed him. "Are you busy? I didn't mean to interrupt." He evaluated the woman.; she looked very friendly and that made him relax. "Pleasure to meet you Ms Strife."

"He's so polite!" the blonde woman clapped gleefully, pulling Zack into a hug. "Were did you ever find him Cloudy? Oh just look at him! He looks like he could use a good home-made meal, and so do you," Raine released Zack and he stumbled a bit. Cloud, wide-eyed, backed away from his mom. It looked like it would be another crazy dinner.

**Jeanne: Wow! We sure wrote a bit compared to usual!**

**Aeriths-Rain: **_**-grins- **_**was fun though!**

**Jeanne; Indeed it was! So! Review please!**

**Aerith: Thanks again****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Jeanneandheralters and Aeriths-Rain own nothing.**

Heaving a sigh, Zack rested his hand on his stomach. Dinner had been good and entertaining. Well worth being hugged by Cloud's mom at random points.

"It was last night Zack," Cloud grumbled, glaring at the man. "You can not still be full!"

"Yes I can. It's perfectly possible. Especially when she gave me three extra portions to eat later, and 2 extra servings," Zack laughed and stuck his tongue out. "But I will eat breakfast if you want. Just don't blame me if I vomit on the grunts."

Cloud groaned, turning away from his superior. "She's late," Cloud muttered, looking around the square for Tifa. "If Tifa takes to much longer I'll--"

"Fall down a hole?" Tifa popped into view, startling the blonde SOLDIER. Laughing, the brunette helped Cloud up. "That man wants a picture before we go," she gestured towards the innkeeper.

"Pictures!" Zack cheered, pulling Cloud and Tifa into the shot with his arms slung around their shoulders and a goofy grin on his face.

Cloud sighed, standing next to him and trying not to frown. At the feel of Zack's arm around him, and knowing his friend was next to him made him smile, though not as stupidly as Zack. He was home, and with his friend. Life was good.

They soon departed, headed towards the mountains. Of course Cloud's luck dictated that Zack spot the old mansion. The raven haired man ran off, his destination ShinRa Manor.

Cursing slightly under his breath Cloud followed, Tifa right on his heels despite not having mako enhancements. "I should have known this would happen," the blonde griped as they shoved the door open, looking around for Zack.

Cloud whimpered softly as he stepped inside, trying not to shiver. He hated this place, but it was what he had to do. "Zack?" He called out, grabbing his sword. He was ready to fight any monsters, and from the growls he could hear from inside the mansion that sounded likely they would have too. He pushed aside his fear, walking forwards and preparing to fight.

In her own preparations, Tifa tossed her cowboy hat off and pulled on her old worn out leather gloves. "Try the stairs," she muttered, gesturing to the footprints in the layers of dust.

Nodding, Cloud took the lead. The blonde mounted the stairs, going up them slowly. With a huff, Tifa stepped around him and quickly arrived at the top. "This way!" with that she was gone.

Cloud sighed, running after her at top speed. Typical Tifa, moving faster than he could. He followed the two sets of footprints in the dust, ignoring the noises of monsters he could hear in the distance. He frowned, seeing Tifa busy fighting a creature, and ran over to assist. By the time he reached her the monster lay defeated on the floor. He nodded at her as they set off together to find Zack.

Down a hidden stairwell (open due to Zack most likely) they continued following the man's footprints. Finally they caught up with him and only because he appeared to be trying to open a door. "It's what door handles are for," Cloud announced, watching his friend try to headbutt it open.

"That's mean Cloudy," Zack pouted, rubbing his head. "It's locked!" Shrugging, the blonde kicked the door in without a thought. "That could be someone's room!" Zack protested but went in first.

"It's been abandoned for years Zack," Tifa said, staring at the coffins in slight disgust. "Didn't you notice all the dust?"

Zack shrugged. "Still could be someone's room." He sat down on a coffin, frowning slightly. "This place is really creepy." He didn't believe in ghosts, but this place felt like it should be haunted. The cobwebs hung thick in the air, and Zack shivered a little, sticking his tongue out.

"That was a good impression of-- HOLY BAHAMUT!" Zack screeched, tumbling backwards. The man's companions rushed over too see the coffin, none paying attention to the downed SOLDIER.

"Wow," Tifa muttered, covering her mouth in shock. Inside was a perfectly perserved male. It was odd how he almost seemed to be sleeping.

Red eyes snapped open, glaring at them slightly. With a yelp, Tifa tumbled backwars. Zack helped her up. "Who dares disturb my sleep?"

"Whoa," Zack muttered, mouth wide open. "That's creepier than Sephiroth when someone ate his strawberries!"

Cloud blinked a few times, shaking his head at Zack's comment. "So... um... wha-" he stopped himself from using what, but just barely. "Who are you?"

The man turned his gaze on Cloud but before he could respond Zack, once again, said something stupid. "He asked us a question Cloud!" Zack mumbled, looking at his normally polite friend.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. I am here to repent for the sins I've committed," the man went to lower himself into the coffin.

"You sound like someone injected Sephiroth with a major case of angst," Zack piped up, grinning. Vincent paused at the general's name.

"Cloud is it? You three know Sephiroth?"

Zack interrupted. "Yeah, he's our commander. Right little angst-ball at times too, but he's really friendly.." He stared at the dust in the room. It hadn't been disturbed for a long time. Too long. "Do you know him?" He asked nervously.

"Friendly?" Cloud whispered under his breath, sending a rather odd look Zack's way. No one heard the comment though.

"I knew his mother, Lucrecia," the man tugged slightly at his cape, and eyed the group.

"Zack didn't he say his mom was named Jenova?" Cloud inquired, head tilted to the side. The raven haired SOLDIER nodded, looking at Vincent.

"I saw a library further down the hall," Tifa interrupted, popping her head in the door. The group had to wonder when she had left the room. "There's chairs we can sit in while we continue this conversation. Come on Vincent!"

"I should stay here to atone..." Vincent answered instantly. Zack shrugged.

"But we want to talk to you.. You can help us, you want to do that." He had seen the look in Vincent's eye when he mentioned Lucrecia. "You want to help Lucrecia's son don't you?" He smiled as Vincent nodded and climbed to out of the coffin.

Settling into the chairs scattered about the library, the small group began their talk. Everyone would be in for shocking news. It's not everyday you meet one such as Vincent Valentine and got hear his story.

**Aerith: Ok, this chapter nearly killed us, but we updated! I hope you all enjoy it, and Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it.**

**Jeanne: Nearly killed us as in I was about to spaz because I thought Colette was mad at me for saying something! Colette being mad is scary, she kills people with sporks.**

**Aeriths-Raine: -puppy eyes- I didn't do anything wrong.. honest. Well i did.. but it was an accident.**

**Jeanne: She lies! She didn't do nuthin, just me being paranoid! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeanne: So, yet another chapter of Other Plans. And hopefully a short author's note! Colette! Say something uninteresting! For the lulz**

**Aeriths-rain: -blinks- something uninteresting?**

**Jeanne: Good enough! To the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing! Otherwise I wouldn't exist.**

"So let me get this straight," Zack waggled his fingers, amusing Cloud slightly with the gesture. "Seph's mom was some hot scientist who married Hojo, a slime ball, got it on with said creepy basement scientist, and then let her son be used for experiments... I don't know if we should tell him."

"Zack if he finds out what Jenova really is he might not take it to well," Cloud piped up. "Sooner or later he'll be sent on a mission to check the Nibelheim reactor because Hojo will pull strings."

"Good point," Zack murmured, shifting in his seat. "He would have been here this time but he managed to stick you in his spot at the last second!" Zack grinned, congratulating Sephiroth despite the fact the man was all the way in Midgar.

Cloud nodded, frowning awkwardly. "We will have to tell him. Even though he wont want to know that, he has to know. Or it will be used against him." He didn't want their friend hurt. "Why would ShinRa send him here if they knew about this stuff?"

"ShinRa used Sephiroth's existence as an experiment," Vincent announced, staring straight at the two confused SOLDIERs. "Hojo would most likely want to see how someone with such a large amount of live Jenova cells would react upon coming within distance of her body. A final experiment."

Cloud shuddered. To hear his dear friend spoken of in that way was simply barbaric. "He has to know." He pulled out his cell phone, staring at it in confusion as he tried to work out how he could explain. Saying the truth could be too much at once, and might cause Sephiroth pain. He couldn't think of a way of explaining that wouldn't cause hurt.

Zack closed Cloud's phone gently, a frown on his face. It seemed so out of place on the spiky haired SOLDIER. His face was meant to smile, charm stoic people like the blonde in front of him out of their bubble. "We have to tell him in person. I think we should be loyal to Sephiroth first and foremost. ShinRa's proven many times now that they're corrupt, SOLDIER is meant to uphold the peace, and ShinRa, I think, is part of the problem. The General will decide what we do and then we follow him. That's that! Vincent, Teef, you're coming with us!" Zack spun around facing the other two, a bright grin on his face.

Cloud nodded, staring at the phone in his hand. "You're right.. I shouldn't... I'm sorry.." He murmured, pocketing his phone. "You have to come back with us. You could explain." Sephiroth deserved to know the truth, and to know it in a way that would cause minimal distress.

"Master Zangan thinks it's time I leave Nibelheim anyway," Tifa stood up, brushing her skirt off. "This is the perfect time to do it huh? Cloud?"

"If it helps Lucrecia's child, I shall accompany you," Vincent stood as well, staring at the floor.

"We've got a grand party! Let's get going, I don't think I want to visit the reactor now," Zack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll just write in the mission report that everything was fine!"

Cloud nodded. "Zack, we need to get the grunts as well. We can't leave them behind." Zack laughed slightly.

"Yes, them as well, thank you Cloud. I'm not that forgetful!" Well, not most of the time. He paused, leading the way from the mansion.

Everyone came to a halt aswell, looking at him. "Zack?" Cloud waved a hand in his superiors face, worried. Zack was known for being odd but spacing out like this wasn't something he'd ever done.

"Huh? Oh, let's go! To the inn and beyond!" Zack pointed wildly and with much gusto. Giggling, Tifa informed him the town, and consequently the inn, was in the opposite direction.

Undeterred, he span around and walked off in the other direction. "To the inn and beyond!" Tifa rolled her eyes but followed him, whilst Cloud lagged behind to comfort the other man. Though he seemed to be coping well, this was the first time Vincent had left the mansion in decades.

Sensing Cloud's intentions, Vincent's eyes drifted away from the object of his attention, the sky, and over to Cloud. "It has been awhile since I last saw the sky," Vincent murmured though the blonde still heard him perfectly fine.

"Thirty years?" Cloud asked, slightly awkward because Vincent was someone new and someone so much more experienced than anyone he had ever known.

Vincent nodded, body tensing slightly. "A long time." He was being offered a chance to finally atone, and he knew that if it went well then he would be able to help Lucrecia's son, to save him from the torturous future she had foreseen. It was far too late, but it was a chance to apologize and repent for his actions.

Cloud hummed in response, watching Zack talking animatedly to Tifa whom merely nodded as she tried to keep track of what he was saying. The blonde couldn't imagine thirty years without seeing the sky, let alone a hint of the sun. Vincent had not even had artificial light. "Sephiroth will want to ask you... a lot of questions I think," Cloud replied, looking up at the sky. "He might not ask them though."

"I am there to talk to him when he wants.. I think it could be good for him to talk, if you could get him too." Vincent spoke slowly, every word considered. He nodded at Cloud. "You are friends with Sephiroth? That's good to hear. He should have friends." He paused. "Do you have a photograph?"

From the way Vincent was talking, he didn't ask questions to often. "I don't," Cloud shook his head, wondering why he trusted Vincent so soon. It certainly wasn't because he was a former Turk. Cloud normally avoided the ones he met. "Zack might."

"Zack might what little fella?" Cloud nearly toppled to the ground when somehow Zack pounced on his back, grinning widely.

He blinked up at him. "Have a photograph of Sephiroth? Vincent wants to see..." He smiled, scrambling to his footing as Zack searched through his phone to find a picture.

"Here. He's the grouchy one with silver hair." Vincent stroked his fingers over the picture, nearly gasping a little. The eyes, despite their unnatural colouring, looked just like hers.

Tifa peered over Cloud's shoulder, looking at the famed General in a regular setting. The man was sitting at his desk and glaring slightly at the camera which someone else must have been holding. Zack himself was lying sprawled across the desk, paperwork scattered about him, and giving Cloud a noogie. Every last one of them was looking at the camera though, they were all smiling too.

Vincent's lips twitched slightly, and for a second he looked like he was smiling. Soon his normal stoic expression returned, and he continued looking at the picture. "Thank you." His voice seemed a little sore with emotion, and he handed it back to Zack. He nodded, looking away to gather his thoughts.

"No problem Vince!" Zack clapped the man on his shoulder before running off, yelling that they needed to collect the grunts. Cloud chased after him, aware of the kinds of things that could happen when one let Zack run off.

As predicted the man was attacked by a bomb not even twenty feet away from town. "Awh man this just ain't right Cloudy!" Zack whined, reaching for his sword. An Ice spell nearly clipped his shoulder, causing Zack to turn to see where it came from. Tifa's glove was glowing a bit, and despite Zack nearly being stuck the Bomb was disposed off. "Nice Teefers!" Zack grinned, dragging Cloud with him. The blonde had chosen a bad time to completely catch up to him. After all he was now being dragged by his wrist.

Zack squealed, bouncing along. "Why do they always attack me?" What was initially a throwaway question became a point of importance to him, and he mused on it as they searched for the grunts. "Maybe my blood smells good? Or they like my hair. I'd say it was mako but it doesn't happen so much to Seph. What do you think Cloudy?"

Cloud groaned, trying to block out his friend's rambling. Zack was drawing quite a lot of attention from the villagers and that was never good. "Zack please let me go," Zack glanced back at him before his grin widened and his grip tightened.

"No can do Cloudy! So. Maybe I'm so sexy they all want a piece of me! I mean, I am the great Zack Fair!" Zack cheered, pumping his free arm into the air as he continued his search. "Oh is that one of them Cloud?" He pointed wildly in the opposite direction of where they were going, nearly poking Cloud in the eye.

Cloud yelped, squirming worse. "There.." He muttered, moving Zack's hand in the direction of where he had caught a glimpse of one of the grunts. Entertained by Zack's speech, Tifa raced off ahead to stop the grunts and talk to them.

Zack arrived a few moments later with Cloud in tow. "We've got what we needed so we are leaving. Do you need anything or can you guys leave now?"

"I need to get some things from my house," Tifa raced off. The grunts pointed to the packs positioned on their back, each grinning at the fact they were prepared. Grinning, Zack lead the way to the town gate. All they had to do was wait on Tifa and they would be on their way to Midgar.

**Jeanne: So yeah, please review or sommat. Okay guys? We'd love to know what you think!**

**Aeriths-Rain: We really would! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeanne: A rather short update but hopefully it doesn't disappoint to much! We've three characters introduced in this chapter! I'm not telling who though!**

**Aerith: I will its.. -mouth covered by Jeanne-.. -GLARE- Well, i hope you like this chapter!**

**Jeanne: Ehehe -laughs nervously and moves away from Aerith- Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing.**

Cloud groaned, unhappy with his lot in life. Short, scrawny, blonde, and motion sick. It wasn't a very good combination in his opinion. Fortunately he wasn't decorating the road with Mideelian Mini-Wheats or anything of the sort.

"Cheer up buddy!" Zack clapped Cloud on the back lightly, grinning. "We don't have much longer!"

Cloud managed a glare at that, wrapping his arms around himself. " You aren't helping." He muttered, frowning at the way Tifa waved at him. Life was easier for her. Their other companion seemed really happy just to be outside, staring up at the sky with a look approaching wonder on his face.

Zack shrugged lightly, stashing the Cure materia he had used on the blonde, when he wasn't looking, away. He didn't like seeing his friend bent over the back of a truck. "Okay I'll hush," Zack laughed, turning his gaze towards Tifa.

The woman was watching the scenery fly by, eyes alight in wonder. They'd long since passed the edge of the Nibelheim region, the landscape changing with the difference.

Midgar was but ten hours away, and Zack could imagine Sephiroth waiting impatiently, though none would be able to tell, for their arrival. The silver haired man didn't know about the additions to their group but hopefully he'd receive it well.

Vincent was sat opposite, claw tapping out a pattern on the edge of the truck. Tifa smiled at him, then made eye contact with Zack, signaling that she had seen the Cure. It was helping her friend, he had never traveled well.

Zack flashed her a grin. "Gil for your thoughts?" the raven haired man asked Vincent, eyebrow raised.

"It has... changed significantly," Vincent gazed at the barren wasteland that surrounded Midgar.

"Not as green? I know what you mean," Zack shifted in his seat, his leg bouncing impatiently. He'd always hated being stuck in a vehicle. "I know the only place in all of Midgar where flowers grow. I'll show it to you when I have the chance," Vincent nodded, pleased at the offer. It had been even longer since he'd seen real flowers.

Tifa smiled, wrapping her arms around him, seeming to sense that he needed comfort. She always tried to be maternal, and seeing Cloud again after all those years only brought those instincts back stronger. She grinned as she moved away, returning to gazing out. She could see the city now, and stared up at the plate. as they got closer the smell of it hit her. She frowned, moving closer to her companions for comfort. Cloud smiled at her. "Nearly there, and I wasn't sick once."

"Sure wasn't buddy," Zack's leg stopped it's erratic bouncing now that his escape was in sight. Nothing calmed him better than a good conversation with Sephiroth and the thought of visiting Aerith.

Cloud couldn't help feeling slightly proud, alongside his relief that he would soon be safely back on solid ground. He wondered whether he could avoid being sent so far in future. He smiled at the others, stretching his shoulders as they drew closer.

The vehicle attempted to pull up into it's designated parking space but a very angry fellow prevented them from going further. While it was a common occurrence for people to be arguing in the parking area, it was still annoying.

Eventually the two people involved in the argument, only one of which had actually been talking, walked off together. The quiet one discreetly smacked the angry man upside the head earning another round of curses.

Zack chuckled, having recognized the two men but chose not to comment. The raven haired man leaned over into the cab, a smile on his face. "Thanks for the great driving Gin! It's always a good ride when your behind the wheel," the brunette in the driver's seat nodded, grinning a bit.

"Zack! We've got to get Tifa and Vincent up to the General's office before someone questions them," Cloud hissed anxiously glancing about.

Zack nodded. "Don't worry, I'm already on the case... " He frowned then grinned. "If anyone asks you're a hostage Tifa." Noting his friends frown he laughed. "She'd be a cute hostage..." He nodded in acknowledgement of her smile at him. "Fine, I lead the way, they follow. You bring up the rear. Just follow Tifa…" He smiled at Vincent. "Ready to meet your friend's son?" Vincent nodded and Zack began to walk, bouncing a little in anticipation of being reunited with his friend.

Of course luck dictated that neither spiky haired SOLDIER had extreme amounts of luck. So, being unlucky, they ran into Turks. The self-same Turks who had been arguing in the parking area not even ten minutes ago.

"What where you're going Fair!" the red head snapped, arms crossed as he pouted furiously at the bald man standing next to him.

"Sorry Reno," Zack rubbed the back of his head, grinning. Reno snorted and his eyes drifted to Cloud, he almost brightened visibly.

"Who's your blonde buddy Fair?" Reno inquired, gazing at the chocobo headed male. Zack jumped at the chance to distract the Turks from Tifa and Vincent.

"This is Cloud, Cloudy meet Reno, he's the Second in Command of the Turks and a buddy of mine," Zack forced the two too shake hands, grinning the whole time. Zack had an annoying habit of doing that.

Cloud sighed, more than a little flustered. "Hello Reno." This was pretty much standard for Zack, he seemed to have friends in every department, even those that SOLDIER didn't normally like. He moved away slightly, only tolerating this as it stopped Reno questioning about Tifa and Vincent. Though the man with Reno seemed interested in Cloud's friend. It was all he could do not to growl protectively.

"How's Tseng and Ciss?" Zack inquired, distracting the two Turks even further. Reno replied that both were 'fucking' fine and dandy. "Thanks for telling us guys," Zack ushered the group away, sending one final grin towards Reno and Rude.

"They seem," Cloud groped for the words appropriate for the duo. They arrived at Sephiroth's office, effectively cutting off his word search.

Cloud couldn't help but feel relieved as Zack knocked on the door.

"Come in.." The General called, recognising Zack's distinctive pattern of knocks. Zack poked his head around the door, and then signaled the all clear and ushered in his friends.

"Sephiroth, this is Tifa, and this is Vincent. Something went wrong on the mission, and they are going to help explain it." He looked up at Vincent, seeing the way he was staring at Sephiroth incredulously. This was her son.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair a bit, eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the two newcomers. It had taken him long enough to get used to Zack and then Cloud was introduced into the equation, though the blonde wasn't as bad as Zack. "Very well. Explain," the General gestured towards the two seats in front of him.

"What about me Seph?" Zack whined.

"We can stand Zack," Cloud muttered, standing behind Vincent's seat. Zack sighed, and plopped onto the floor next to him. The raven haired SOLDIER didn't want to stand any longer and the explanation was a long one.

**Aeriths-Rain: -Waves dramatically- Hey! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Jeanne: Yeah! Enjoy, review, flame, whatever suits your fancy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeanne: Oh my! I'm sorry for us taking so long to update, unfortunately I'm an uninspired little bugger and dragged Colette down into the abyss of unwrite-y...ness with me!**

**Aerith: that and I had exams (and a slight mental breakdown) but that's all sorted out now!**

**Jeanne: Sorted! Also, I've got to figure out this fabled double space thing. The Creative Writing teacher demands an essay on goals... goals of which I have none! Oh, lookit that. My goal? Get through Other Plans without getting off track! Can I put that? Nope...**

**Aerith: you could try... fabled double space thing? dare i ask or should we continue?**

**Jeanne: You shouldn't ask. Really, just don't... maybe I'll tell you after we write. Yes! To the disclaimer -showers readers with sparkles-**

**Disclaimer: They don't own a thing.**

To say Zack was worried would be an understatement. His leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably, most likely wearing a hole in the carpet, and he had to fight the urge to do squats.

The raven haired SOLDIER didn't have a clue as to how Sephiroth would take the tale, no one would. His mentor might have been able to take a wild guess but even Angeal wasn't magic. Besides, the older man had disappeared a few months ago along with Genesis.

Sephiroth took a deep breath, remaining silent as he evaluated the news. He nodded. "Thank you." He wanted to scream, to lash out, but he knew better. He looked at Zack, reaching out a hand to rest it on the other's shoulder, feeling him tensing under his shoulder before relaxing. He stared at Vincent in shock, trying to understand the depth of what he had said.

Zack sighed mentally, glad that Sephiroth hadn't decided to burn down the entire building. He could see the cogs in the silver haired man's mind turning, a rare moment of weakness few would probably see. Deciding to speed the process up a bit, Zack was never known for patience, he decided to speak. "What're we going to do sir?"

Sephiroth tensed. What were they going to do? He certainly couldn't work for the company any longer. He'd known Hojo did inhumane experiments for quite some time but he'd never really thought about it. To quit ShinRa would be to escape from the scientist, something that hadn't even been possible when he was in Wutai.

He couldn't just quit though, there would be repercussions. Major ones at that, Zack and Cloud didn't need to be on the run with him.

He sighed, staring at Zack, glancing around at the others in the room. Cloud clearly trusted the girl, and Zack trusted Cloud. Vincent's existence relied on their support. But it was still with some difficulty that he admitted the truth. "I don't know." Having said that, he felt a weight lifting off his chest, even though he couldn't avoid the slight look of terror in Zack's eyes. "But we will decide." He could leave, but there were still the others. The only other option would be to bring down the company from the inside.

Zack bounced on his feet, waiting. The tone of Sephiroth's voice had suggested he was already working on a plan. Not that Zack liked to wait but the man figured it wouldn't be wise to push _too _many of Sephiroth's buttons_. Did the man even have buttons to push? _Zack started pondering this as he waited.

Sephiroth paused, smiling slightly. "You guys should go somewhere safe. I will stay here and ensure the company is sabotaged, stop it that way. Do you understand corporal?" He didn't want to send the only friend he had left away, but there was no other choice. He had to ensure they would be safe.

Zack's musings screeched to a rather noisy, annoyed halt at the plan. "No! Seph that isn't going to do it for me! We can't leave you behind," the raven haired teen complained.

Cloud, taking Zack's side for once, cleared his throat. "Sir, ShinRa will know that we came to visit you before departing. You won't be trusted and you'll be unable to accomplish your goals," the blonde announced before blushing and looking down in shock. He'd just openly defied his commander!

Sephiroth smirked slightly, amused at the other's embarrassment. "All valid points, though Strife managed to present them far better than you Zack." He smiled at the young blonde's obvious relief. "Thank you for your advice." He wasn't thinking clearly, that was obvious. He would need to calm down before he made any more decisions.

Zack pouted, sitting himself firmly on the floor in an attempt to look even more hurt. It appeared to fail when Tifa finally started laughing and Cloud was forced to cover the grin on his face up. The SOLDIER grumbled under his breath and continued sulking. He supposed if they were laughing though it was better than nothing. Even Sephiroth seemed to be amused, a small quirk of the lips was the only thing the man showed though.

Cloud couldn't hold back the giggles for long. Vincent stared , coughing slightly to draw attention to himself. "What will we do then?" He stared blankly. "I am officially dead, and you are all in trouble with the company." He almost flinched as the noise of the demons rose up.

Sephiroth leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk as he continued to think. His mind was clouded, thoughts dancing around each other in an attempt at distracting him. It was to bad that their attempts were working.

He nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He glanced over at Zack, it appeared that not only had the teen decided to pick himself off the floor but he also was going to help the silver haired man out.

"We can't leave a single one of us behind. Not only would the company kill us they'd throw us to Hojo," the raven haired SOLDIER looked around the room briefly. "However, just because we all leave and hide away doesn't mean we'll be safe. ShinRa'll chase Sephiroth to the ends of Gaia, they don't want their perfect SOLDIER getting away..." Zack paused, at a loss.

"Perhaps we could find allies outside of Midgar?" Cloud asked, blue eyes wide in curiosity.

Sephiroth leant slightly against Zack;s hand. The movement was barely visible, only a slight incline of his body, but it meant a lot to them both. Showed how close they were. "We could try." They were already in a bad situation and maybe it would be better to get out; hope it went well outside rather than staying here.

Zack grinned at everyone, the smile brightening up the room. "I've got our first new friend! Can we visit her? Pleaasse?" Sephiroth hissed in annoyance, turning away from the sight of Zack's puppy pout and eyes.

"Yes Zackary we can go visit the Ancient," the SOLDIER pumped his fist in the air in victory. "However first I believe we must pack."

"We're still packed from the Nibleheim trip sir," Cloud said, still mildly embarrassed at his defiance earlier.

Sephiroth nodded, another slight smile on his lips. He could see the other's embarrassment, but chose to ignore it to spare the boy any further discomfort. "Then i believe I must pack."

"We'll be head down! You remember the way Seph?" the General nodded and Zack proceeded to drag everyone out of the room in his enthusiasm. He was going to get to see his flower girl!

**Jeanne: It's short but really... it's a good place to stop! I swear! Right 'Let?**

**Aerith: yeh.. my fault it ended, i just thought it was a sensible place to end it.**

**Jeanne: **_**-proceeds to strangle Colette- **_**Not. Your. Fault! I was going to suggest it myself!**

**Aerith**_**: -whimpers- **_**she's so cruel to me! you all saw it! **_**-blinks- **_**anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeanne: So hey, we're back. Blame me I had writer's block like bad.**

**Aerith's Rain: Yep. its entirely her fault but we still love her**

**Jeanne: I did try to work through it and well look! We're back! So since it's been so long we better put some effort into this!**

**Aerith's Rain: Yep! I'll do my best**

**Disclaimer: Jeanneandheralters and Aeriths Rain own nothing.**

Cloud trailed after Zack, looking about with interest. It had been awhile since he'd been to the slums and he'd never actually been this way. It seemed cleaner around here, like a breath of fresh air.

"Look! There's the church!" Zack raced ahead, leaving Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa to blink slightly in shock.

"Someone is here," the raven haired man looked around. Vincent hissed slightly, glaring at a particularly shadowy area. "Turk."

"I think Zack mentioned that Aerith was being watched by the Turks once," Cloud shrugged lightly, looking at the spot as well. "It doesn't matter as long as they don't interfere or we don't give away information," the blonde walked off. Tifa shrugged as well, walking after the blonde who had just reached the church doors.

Cloud looked around in surprise before smiling at Zack. Zack's arms were around a girl and they were talking almost too rapidly too follow. Cloud waved nervously at the other two and they walked in.

"Well Zack? Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Zack smiled, half dragging, half carrying her too them. "This is Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa. They're all good people!"

"Zack you say that about everyone," Cloud rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from the pink clad girl.

"Cloud that's not true!" Zack whined, putting on an expression of mock hurt.

"Did you tell her?" Vincent inquired, observing the interior of the church. Zack nodded and Aerith withdrew a pack nestled amongst the pews. Vincent raised an eyebrow in surprise at this.

"I keep it on hand," she smiled. "Incase I have to make a quick exit."

Zack nodded, taking from her and putting it on his back. He ignored her slight flail of irritation.

"It's okay Aerith, I know you can carry it yourself, but I want to do this for you. Let me do this," he smiled at her gently. She sighed and nodded, following the others from the church. Cloud couldn't hide his amusement, and even Vincent managed a smile.

Tifa grinned. "It's great to have another girl on the team. We can stop the boys from bossing us around."

"Were you planning on waiting for me?" Zack whirled at the sound, his grin becoming even larger.

"Seph! Perfect timing!" Zack clapped, grinning.

"You did not expect me to be late? I'm not the one with the terrible nickname Zackary," Sephiroth looked down at Zack, eyes raised.

"Yeah yeah," Zack huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Ever the puppy," Sephiroth murmured, shaking his head. Those who heard him laughed.

Zack spun around back towards them. "What did he say?" The other's laughed louder, not bothering to answer him.

**Outside of Midgar**

They managed to find their way out of Midgar without a single problem. This fact was a bit shocking to Vincent considering how noticeable Sephiroth was. He himself stuck out like a sore thumb.

This was so different. It had been a long time since he had last seen so many people, and now he was surrounded by the,. He had gotten use to them, or he was at least tolerating them. The red eyed man resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Zack passed around a bar of chocolate.

However he did snap a piece off when the bar found it's way towards him. Zack took it back. Producing a whole bar, he tossed it at Sephiroth who caught it with ease and quickly opened it. It was a well guarded secret that Sephiroth loved sweets.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised to see the General indulging in some chocolate, he would have thought he would have been above that. But he was getting more used to things like that now, seeing Sephiroth as a person rather than merely the general. Zack yawned, leaning back somehow.

"Life on the open road for us huh?" He grinned, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes, rapidly finishing his chocolate bar.

"I doubt it is as fun as you assume."

"Contrary to popular belief I didn't teleport from Gongaga," Zack pouted, scuffing his boot on the ground.

"I wouldn't have doubted you did it just so you could torture me all the sooner," Sephiroth replied nibbling at the chocolate. He'd already consumed over half of it. Hopefully Zackary would be in a good enough mood to give him more later. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sadly I didn't think of it. If it was now, I think I'd do anything to annoy you as soon as possible!" Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.

"So you admit you're annoying?" The other shook his head.

"No! No I don't!" Zack protested.

Tifa grinned, looking around, and Cloud sidled up next to her.

"I missed you," Tifa told him causing to Cloud beam at her.

"I'm here now," the blonde replied, looking up at his namesake.

"Lovebirds hurry up! You're falling behind!" Zack called from his place by Aerith and Sephiroth. The flower girl giggled, and smacked Zack on the head. The exSOLDIER merely grinned, waving at the two of them to pick up the pace.

Cloud blushed at being called a lovebird, but for entirely different reasons. A flash of red appeared in his mind but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

"Zack," Aerith scolded gently, frowning up at the much taller man. Zack shrugged, grinning lightly. "Where are we going?" She was surprised her feet didn't hurt by now, though walking around in the slums all day might have helped.

"Kalm and then to the Chocobo Ranch," Sephiroth had stealthily stashed the empty chocolate wrapper in Zack's pocket.

Aerith sighed slightly, shaking her head. "Zack, you eat too much chocolate. It befuddles your mind." Zack laughed slightly.

"I'm not befuddled!" Sephiroth shook his head.

"You are, you have eaten two bars of chocolate." Zack pouted but continued walking. Vincent walked a little apart from the other two, feet barely seeming to touch the floor. Cloud frowned, trying not to think of that Turk, and racing to keep up.

"There you are spiky and just in time!" Zack pointed to the horizon. The tiny town of Kalm was barely visible on the horizon but it was enough for Cloud's face to spread into a wide smile. After getting past Kalm it'd be harder for ShinRa to reach them. It was all too easy.

**Jeanne: Well, that ends the chapter. The next? Kalm and it's ShinRa propraganda! Will things go so easily for our mismatched heroes as it has been or will ShinRa finally catch up to the famed Demon of Wutai? SUSPENSE! Not really...**

**Aeriths-Rain: And the next chapter will have better writing from me! honest!**

**Jeanne: Colette, I don't think they know who wrote what unless they've read something solo by us. Gods I hope they haven't, half my crap is just that. Crap. Anyway! Please review!**

**Aeriths rain: Yeh! Review!**


End file.
